


Ангельское поголовье и демоническая порода

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), But in this case yes on the dick too, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is a Bottom (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gray-Asexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Not bottom in the sense of takes a dick but in the sense of never starts the RP log, Other, Porn with FeelingsIneffable Husbands (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pregnancynon-human pregnancymonster pregnancy, Silly Porn Tropes Played Straight, Sort OfIt's been a while, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Xenophilia, or something like it anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: — Полагаю, я должен быть польщен, — сказал Азирафаэль с совершенно неуместным (с точки зрения Кроули) весельем, отстраняясь, чтобы снять пиджак и жилет, в то время как Кроули изо всех сил старался не начать извиваться, растекаясь по кровати. — А теперь давай уточним. Ты уже упоминал о резиновых фаллосах, из чего я могу сделать вывод, что ты не имеешь ничего против секса с проникновением?— Да-с-с-с. — Это слово с шипением вырвалось у Кроули сквозь зубы позорно быстро, даже не спросив его разрешения. Он попытался расстегнуть пуговицы на аккуратно отглаженной рубашке Азирафаэля и даже заскулил, когда ангел перехватил его руки за запястья и прижал их к матрасу по обе стороны от головы. Адская метка пульсировала, врезаясь в кожу, проклятие уходило все глубже в его тело, сжигая изнутри. — Азс-с-сирафаэль, пожалуйс-с-ста…Ангелы бесполые. Демоны — не всегда.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Ангельское поголовье и демоническая порода

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel Stock and Demon Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669327) by [Square Pudding (Square_Pudding)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Pudding/pseuds/Square%20Pudding). 



Глава 1

Ангелы были бесполыми. Демоны — от случая к случаю.

Если бы его спросили (и он был бы в тот момент достаточно пьян, чтобы говорить откровенно на подобные темы), Кроули мог бы сказать, что, несмотря на все сопутствующие обстоятельства, большую часть времени он не чувствовал себя имеющим какой-либо определенный пол. За все прошедшие века у него было множество полов, которые он менял так же небрежно, как пиджак или прическу. Сколько вообще тестостерона нужно человеческому организму, чтобы стать «биологическим мужчиной»? Неправильный вопрос, вытекающий из ошибочной предпосылки. Если Всемогущая была так озабочена жестким закреплением всего этого, Ей следовало бы использовать меньше переменных.

К сожалению, внизу не интересовались тем, что думают по этому поводу люди или Кроули, потому что в конце концов все сводилось к цифрам. Или, если более конкретно, к тому, как выпадут карты.

Это работало следующим образом: каждый демон ниже определенного ранга имел тепловой цикл, с перерывами от четырех до ста лет. В тот день Кроули не повезло: он вытащил одну из коротких соломинок и получил шестилетний цикл, который часто был полной занозой в заднице (и в других местах), но все-таки оказался не настолько разрушительным, чтобы помешать демону выполнять основную работу. Как правило, спаривание происходило по образцу млекопитающих, хотя с этим, как и со всем, что было связано с применением человеческих концепций, Ад проявил некоторую небрежность. Один и тот же демон мог породить выводок во время одного жара и заложить кладку во время другой, форма и количество потомства каждый раз могли меняться самым радикальным образом.

За прошедшие тысячелетия Кроули лично произвел на свет три порции лягушек, шесть десятков змей, два выводка адских псов, огнедышащих саламандр без счета и (благодаря прискорбному ночному пьянству со своим крутым в то время и, казалось бы, дружески настроенным австралийским коллегой) одну очень злую коалу. И чем меньше он будет думать об этом, тем лучше.

Они не были его _детьми_ , вот в чем дело. Не в том смысле, который вы или я вложили бы в это слово. Как только отпрыски появлялись на свет (рождались, вылуплялись или еще как-нибудь), они сразу же уходили в одиночное плаванье, сами по себе, и Кроули никогда больше не слышал ни о ком из них, так что было просто хорошо, что он не думал об этих существах как о _своих_ в любом значимом понимании этого слова. Такое отношение существенно все упрощало.

Начиная примерно с 3004-го года до нашей эры Кроули проводил на Земле (вне досягаемости прочих демонов) столько периодов своего жара, сколько мог. Что-то в наблюдении за тем, как Всемогущий топит бесчисленное множество человеческих детей, отталкивало его от самой идеи принести в мир новую жизнь, пусть даже чудовищную и проклятую. Он не всегда мог избежать этого — иногда он мог бы поклясться, что Лорд Вельзевул созывал собрание специально во время его жара, чтобы заставить Кроули спуститься Вниз и рухнуть на четвереньки перед всеми собравшимися сановниками Ада, — но это не останавливало Кроули от попыток. Кроме того, было намного приятнее провести в полной агонии всего две недели, а не выходить из строя на месяцы или годы (потому что, как и в случае с формой и количеством отпрысков, сроки беременности тоже часто менялись). У него были дела на Земле, захватывающие дела, а жизнь отдельных людей слишком быстро заканчивалась, чтобы тратить время на размножение мерзостей.

По большей части его система работала великолепно. В конце концов, Ад следил только за тем, чтобы Кроули вошел в жар; Ад не обладал предусмотрительностью, чтобы установить квоты на потомство, и не предвидел возможности творческого подхода к вопросу и изобретения фалоимитаторов. Только в ХХ1-ом веке, когда он воспитывал Уорлока, Кроули действительно чуть было серьезно не влип. Не из-за Даулингов — убедить их, что две недели оплачиваемого отпуска для нянюшки Ашторет присутствовали в ее контракте с самого начала, было тривиальной задачей — из-за Азирафаэля.

Самое замечательное в заключенном между ними Соглашении было то, что Кроули и Азирафаэль виделись лишь столько раз и так часто, сколько и как требовалось им для работы (или потому, что им хотелось побыть в компании, или потому, что у них была тяжелая кушетка, которую обязательно нужно было передвинуть). Жизнь на Земле развивалась стремительно, но она все же редко была стремительна настолько, чтобы Кроули не мог спокойно исчезнуть на несколько недель, не предупредив об этом Азирафаэля, и это расстояние служило двум целям. Во-первых, он нормировал их воздействие друг на друга, что важно для сохранения успешности любого совместного проживания, будь то однокомнатная квартира-студия или целая планета. Во-вторых, это держало Азирафаэля подальше от досадных и смущающих личных проблем Кроули, таких как его склонность линять и сбрасывать кожу, например, а также сыпи, которую он иногда получал, необдуманно прикасаясь к святым мощам. И, самое главное, от того, что иногда его начинает определенным образом припекать.

Но все это изменилось, как только они стали крестными отцами. Внезапно они оказались в жизни друг друга постоянно, и уже ни от кого ничего нельзя было скрыть. Соглашение быстро распространилось от случайного выполнения ежедневных обязанностей друг друга до всевозможных мелких поручений — забирать вещи из химчистки, забрасывать почту, заходить в квартиру друг друга, чтобы полить растения или спасти посылки, оставленные без присмотра на пороге. Что, по мнению Кроули, было очень хорошо, потому что ему нравилось делать что-то для Азирафаэля, и нравилось, возможно, даже больше, чем следовало бы... за исключением того обстоятельства, что теперь его предстоящее двухнедельное отсутствие требовало объяснений.

— Но что я должен сказать мальчику, мой дорогой? — спросил Азирафаэль, затем нахмурился и усилием воли избавился от заячьих зубов и прочей маскировки брата Франциска. — Что няня его больше не любит?

Они предпочитали вообще не общаться наедине во время пребывания в поместье Даулингов, но в свете обстоятельств сошлись на эту встречу в садовом сарае Азирафаэля, где было заметно отсутствие какого-либо садового оборудования, но зато присутствовала очень хорошая плита и кресло.

— Да, именно так, — ответил Кроули, вздрагивая и плотнее натягивая на плечи свою паутинную шаль. Не имело значения, как часто он впадал в жар, первые симптомы, казалось, всегда настигали его неожиданно и со спины. — Пусть он знает, что любовь не более чем условность, что мы всегда находимся в одном шаге от предательства и того, чтобы быть брошенными, что вера в кого-то — это всего лишь рецепт разочарования.

— Я ничего подобного ему не скажу! — возмутился Азирафаэль, и Кроули почувствовал тайное облегчение. — Что за Дьявол обрушился на тебя, Кроули? Ты определенно выглядишь больным. Уверен, что не хочешь присесть и выпить чашечку чая, прежде чем отправиться в путь?

Кроули, разумеется, отказался, потому что Азирафаэль, как обычно, невольно попал в самую больную точку. Дьявольский жар надвигался на него, покрывая внутренности чем-то таким, чего он не хотел и чему не имел возможности сопротивляться, и если он задержится хотя бы на секунду дольше, то имелась большая вероятность, что он начнет делать что-то немыслимое... например, попросит о помощи.

— Я в порядке, ангел, — сказал он. — Просто сделай мне одолжение и не забивай мальчику голову всякой ерундой, пока меня не будет.

Кроули покинул поместье Даулингов и направился прямиком в свою квартиру в Мейфэре. Как только он оказался за дверью, он сбросил узкую твидовую юбку и туфли на высоких каблуках, включил документальный фильм определенного жанра о природе и бешено мастурбировал, пока не впал в кому. Если широкие загорелые предплечья брата Франциска в какой-то момент и появлялись в его фантазиях, то он считал, что это целиком вина Азирафаэля и не стоит самоанализа.

***

Тот раз должен был быть последним. В конце концов, жар не являлся частью его исконной сути, он был частью того, чтобы быть демоном, а Кроули — по крайней мере, на профессиональном уровне — больше не носил этого титула.

Вслед за «не-концом света» Кроули обнаружил, что его тихо вычеркнули из списков рассылки Ада (хотя досадно, что он все еще получал ежедневные вялые дайджесты). Нечеловеческие ресурсы даже прислали ему аккуратное маленькое выходное пособие, которое Азирафаэль облил святой водой из ближайшей купели, прежде чем оно ожило и обезглавило кого-нибудь.

Это было все, о чем Кроули только и мог мечтать, выйдя на пенсию раньше срока. Больше никаких отчетов, никаких ежеквартальных обзоров производительности, все время в мире, чтобы наверстать упущенное. И, как глазурь на торте, он больше не будет каждые шесть лет отдавать контроль над своим телом безумному биологическому импульсу, который был имплантирован ему самим Сатаной.

Во всяком случае, он пребывал в этой радостной уверенности еще ровно год и пять дней после того, как Адам произвел мягкую перезагрузку реальности.

***

Это случилось во время обеда с Азирафаэлем. Теперь он всегда ходил обедать с Азирафаэлем, и ужинать — и на шоу, концерты, в музеи, в сады — все то, что они ранее посещали под предлогом тайных встреч, а теперь открыто, как это делала бы любая нормальная пара неравнодушных друг к другу людей на стадии ухаживания. И они в некотором роде ухаживали друг за другом. Ни один из них не произнес этого вслух, но после той роковой ночи в квартире Кроули — когда они попытались один раз целомудренно поцеловаться, запаниковали, а затем оказались на полу, каким-то образом надев тела друг друга, — они приняли это как естественное развитие их отношений и поступили соответственно. Внешне ничего почти не изменилось, разве что теперь они чаще держались за руки.

В этот самый день они обедали в Кардиффе, в прекрасном новом французском заведении, которое, по всем отзывам, творило с устрицами просто чудеса. Кроули, чувствуя себя одурманенным вином и опьяневшим от сытости, позволил Азирафаэлю опрокинуть ему в рот одну из наполовину очищенных устриц, чего они не делали со времен Рима. Но на этот раз, когда пальцы Ангела коснулись его нижней губы, Кроули почувствовал, как по щекам разливается тепло.

— О, — сказал он, судорожно сглотнув и совершенно забывая жевать.

— Все в порядке, дорогой? — спросил Азирафаэль, глядя на него то ли с иронией, то ли с тревогой.

Кроули почувствовал, что его слегка качнуло вперед. Он прочистил горло, но ничто не мешало ему дышать, да и вообще ему не нужно было дышать. Он медленно моргнул.

— Должно быть, выпил больше вина, чем думал, — пробормотал он, хотя и понимал, что это неправда. Что такое жалкая пара бутылок для пары бессмертных с шеститысячелетним опытом высокоэффективных потребителей алкоголя? Он почувствовал, как жар медленно и неотвратимо стекает от его лица в низ живота, к самой сердцевине тела, а кожу на затылке стягивает ледяными мурашками. — Да, эм-м-м. Думаю, мне надо в дамскую комнату... — Он проверил свой нынешний наряд и поправился: — В комнату для джентльменов то есть… Просто немного освежиться.

Азирафаэль смотрел на него с настороженной сосредоточенностью, по которой было отчетливо видно, что он даже отдаленно не верит объяснениям Кроули. Но за прожитые в Лондоне годы ангел стал слишком англичанином, чтобы спрашивать о том, о чем ему не хотят говорить.

— Хорошо. Постарайся не упасть, дорогой.

Вообще говоря, ангелы и демоны не нуждались в использовании человеческих уборных. Точно так же, как в еде или сне, хотя, если бы они оставили свои тела без присмотра, помещенная в них биоматерия наверняка попыталась бы выйти с другого конца, как ей и положено. Кроули и Азирафаэль оба считали это грязным и неэлегантным решением и стремились просто изгнать любые посторонние вещества, прежде чем дело заходило так далеко. Хотя иногда любопытство (или слишком сильное опьянение) побеждало. Кроули, например, помочился ровно три раза за шесть тысяч лет и ровно один раз рискнул зайти немного дальше в этом вопросе и опробовать по-крупному, после чего пришел к выводу, что это слишком похоже на нерест, чтобы считаться чем-то новым и быть достойным интереса.

(Большинство людей, вероятно, возражали бы против того, чтобы опорожнение кишечника сравнивалось с беременностью и родами, но Кроули придерживался многих взглядов, которые люди сочли бы ужасными. Например, самым лучшим из фильмов братьев Коэн он считал «Невыносимую жестокость».)

Все это говорит о том, что ресторанные туалеты обычно были очень мало полезны для демона, если только тот не посещал их по работе. И хотя многие из его бывших коллег не были придирчивы в этом отношении, Кроули всегда предпочитал справляться со своими искушениями где-нибудь в помещении с лучшей акустикой.

Войдя в мужской туалет, он обошел кабинки и направился прямо к раковине, едва успев ухватиться за край умывальника, прежде чем колени начали подкашиваться.

— Нет, нет, нет...— Костяшки его пальцев побелели в том месте, где они сжимали раковину, одно из тех неглубоких стальных приспособлений, которые были якобы экологичны, но настолько непостижимы в использовании, что Кроули в какой-то момент считал их одной из своих лучших идей. — Оставайся на ногах, мне все равно, что ты еще делаешь, но оставайся на ногах...

Он поймал свой пристальный взгляд в зеркале, его очки сползли, смытые внезапным и непрошенным потоком пота, струящимся по лицу. Желтые радужки разошлись почти до самых углов, белой склеры почти не было видно. Это само по себе было бы поводом для беспокойства, даже если бы не мурашки, бегущие вверх и вниз по его спине, и не острое жжение, распространяющееся по нижней части живота, похожее одновременно на удар ножом и ожог от любого прикосновения одежды к коже. Так было всегда при проявлении метки.

Эта штука с меткой всегда казалась Кроули полным идиотизмом. Как будто демоны не могут точно определить по запаху, когда один из них входит в жар.

Дерьмо. _Другие демоны._

Агенты Ада не склонны оставаться наверху без крайней на то необходимости, но Кроули полагал, что внизу должны были найти кого-то на его прежний пост, и даже приезжий демон смог бы уловить его запах, если бы они находились где-нибудь в одном полушарии. Что, если силы Ада не потрудились пойти за ним после неудачного гамбита со святой водой в прошлом году, потому что знали, что есть способ заполучить его без сопротивления, когда он будет уязвим и согласен на все? Все, что кому-то нужно сделать, это прикоснуться к нему _вот так_ , и он будет стоять на четвереньках, умоляя, чтобы его как следует оттрахали, напичкав десятью видами адского отродья.

Кроули застонал, окончательно проиграв битву за то, чтобы удержаться на ногах, и тяжело опустился на колени на холодный кафель туалета. Даже мысли о чужом прикосновении было достаточно, чтобы затопить его влагалище, в промежности уже расплывалось мокрое пятно, горячая влага просачивалась сквозь ткань темных джинсов и текла вниз по внутренней стороне бедер. Ему нужен был член внутри него, яйцеклад, щупальце, что угодно, все, все это, трахающее все его отверстия, пока он не лопнет. Каждая секунда, пока его не трогали, была пыткой и испепеляла его изнутри.

Нужно выбираться отсюда. Нужно добраться до безопасного места, пока он еще соображает. Почему, черт возьми, они решили отправиться на ленч в Уэльс? Ему придется использовать все свои силы. Надо щелкнуть пальцами и вернуться в Лондон, в свою квартиру, укрытую достаточным количеством заклинаний и других защит, чтобы по крайней мере замедлить тех, кто мог бы прийти за ним.

— Боже мой! Кроули!

Он вздрогнул, прикосновение руки к его плечу одновременно было обжигающим, как церковный пол, и _недостаточным_ , мучительно, нестерпимо недостаточным. Обычно люди или другие существа не могли подкрасться к Кроули незаметно, особенно такие, как Азирафаэль, который никогда не пытался слишком сильно скрыть свое ангельское присутствие. («Потому что это было бы невежливо», — сказал он, когда Кроули однажды спросил его об этом.) И все же он был тут, удерживая Кроули на полу ресторанного туалета, как будто демон был студентом-первокурсником, выходящим из своей первой передозировки.

— Боже мой, ты весь горишь, — сказал Азирафаэль, прижимая тыльную сторону свободной руки ко лбу Кроули. Это было чертовски мягко сказано, учитывая, что его кровь, казалось, кипела в теле, превращаясь в пар. — Я думал, может быть, устрицы не пошли тебе на пользу, но это... Давай-ка отвезем тебя домой, прямо сейчас.

— С-с-слишком далеко. — Слова просочились сквозь стиснутые зубы жалким тихим шипением, когда Азирафаэль подхватил Кроули под мышки и помог подняться на все еще почти человеческие ноги. — Я пыталс-с-ся… не получитс-с-с...

Но тут он почувствовал изменение давления воздуха и падение влажности, когда полторы сотни миль английской топографии сжались в ширину мысли. В следующий миг Азирафаэль просто стоял там, в шикарных злодейских апартаментах Кроули, а демон упал ему на грудь, погребенный под несколькими кубическими тоннами головокружения, когда физика мгновенного путешествия их наконец-то настигла.

— Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафаэль, и в его голосе звучали одновременно огорчение и раздражение, как будто Кроули специально выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы упасть, как марионетка с перерезанными нитками, только ради удовольствия доставить неудобство ангелу. Вместо того чтобы бороться с внезапной дополнительной тяжестью, навалившейся на плечи, тот просто опустился на пол рядом, постаравшись устроить Кроули у себя на коленях.

Ошибка. Это было ошибкой. Излюбленная форма Азирафаэля почти не выделяла феромонов, но, приблизившись вплотную к своей истинной форме, Кроули вбирал каждую их частицу — легкий естественный запах кожи, тревожные следы пота, всю низкоуровневую обонятельную информацию, которую люди выдавали, даже не осознавая этого. А над всем этим, конечно же, был чертов одеколон, как запах из сумочки старой леди, цветочный, затхлый и такой подавляющий, что Кроули возненавидел бы его на любом другом живом существе, но поскольку это был запах Азирафаэля, то он казался успокаивающим и теплым, в него хотелось погрузиться целиком и никогда больше не выходить на воздух.

— Ангел, — задыхаясь, взмолился Кроули, стараясь не ерзать и впиваясь ногтями в ткань брюк Азирафаэля, то напрягаясь, то расслабляясь, как разминающийся котенок. — Тебе надо уйти. Прямо сейчас-с-с. Пожалуйс-с-ста, ангел!

Потому что если он этого не сделает, если Кроули будет лежать, свернувшись дрожащим калачиком, на коленях у Азирафаэля, словно раненый зверь, хотя бы на секунду дольше, то он просто умрет.

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я вернусь за счетом позже. И мы можем забрать твою машину завтра.

Пузырь смеха поднялся в горле Кроули, но лопнул прежде, чем достиг губ, и вместо этого вырвался жалким пронзительным всхлипом. Его вечно практичный, недогадливый ангел, такой умный и такой глупый.

Словно для того, чтобы довести оценку до конца, Азирафаэль убрал несколько прядей волос с глаз Кроули и спросил нейтральным тоном: 

— Это та же самая лихорадка, которую ты подхватил, когда Уорлоку было шесть лет, не так ли?

— Та с-с-самая… — вынужден был признать Кроули, содрогаясь всем телом. Даже самое легкое прикосновение пальцев Азирафаэля поджаривало цепи в его мозгу, но он не мог найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отстраниться. Внутренняя сторона его бедер была омерзительно липкой, джинсы промокли насквозь, ноги непроизвольно подергивались, и каждое такое подергивание сопровождалось унизительным хлюпаньем, которое заставляло его краснеть до корней волос. И как только Азирафаэль не отшатнулся от этого звука, от этого зловония? — С-с-со мной вс-с-се будет в порядке, прос-с-сто уйди...

— И, я полагаю, та же самая лихорадка, что была у тебя шестью годами ранее той, и та, что была за шесть лет до нее?

Кроули сокрушенно закрыл глаза.

— Я не идиот, Кроули, — мягко напомнил ему Азирафаэль. Он перестал расчесывать теплыми пальцами волосы демона и вместо этого обхватил его голову руками, как будто это могло успокоить судорожно извивающееся тело, а не просто наполнить голову Кроули горячей статикой. — Какое-то время я думал, что это, ну не знаю, обычная пытка, через которую они, должно быть, заставляют тебя пройти. Чтобы все наказанные получили назначенное количество страданий. Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказывал на протяжении многих лет, это вполне соответствовало обычному подходу вашей конторы к обеспечению соблюдения внутренней политики. Я верил, что, оказывая тебе всю возможную поддержку на расстоянии, я помогаю наилучшим образом, но... 

Ад. Поддержка.

Теперь, когда Азирафаэль произнес эти слова, Кроули мысленно начал прокручивать тысячу маленьких моментов из своих прошлых периодов жара. То, как время от времени он обнаруживал бутылку вина или корзинку с едой перед своей дверью; то, как Азирафаэль иногда выполнял за него несколько искушений, не спрашивая разрешения…

— ...Я не понимаю, почему эта политика должна продолжаться в свете... всего того, что происходит сейчас, — продолжал Азирафаэль. — Но раз она продолжается… Что ж. Если ты собираешься и дальше страдать от этих лихорадок, я хотел бы знать, как и чем я могу помочь облегчить их.

Кроули очень хотелось ответить на этот вопрос решительным «ты не можешь » или «я не допущу, чтобы ты это делал». Вместо этого у него вырвалось слабое:

— Это омерс-с-сительно...Я… не хочу...

— Ах ты, глупый старый змей, ничто в тебе не может показаться мне омерзительным, даже если бы ты сам этого захотел.

Это была самая наглая ложь, и Кроули отлично это понимал. Но на одно хрупкое, опустошающее мгновение его разум остановился на чем-то — возможно, отрывке из пьесы, которую он когда-то смотрел, какой-то сентиментальной чуши, которая вырвала его сердце и впустила ангела.

(«Это мерзкая работа».

«Не для меня. И не если это ты».)

С немалым усилием Кроули сумел выпрямиться, встать с колен Азирафаэля и принять сидячее положение. Прохладный кафельный пол давал его разгоряченной промежности небольшое облегчение. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, очки уже где-то потерялись, куртка соскользнула с одного плеча, каждый дюйм кожи был покрыт пятнами и влажен.

— С-с-с… Не лихорадка, — осторожно начал он, складывая слова одно за другим, как будто любого из них могло наконец хватить, чтобы заставить Азирафаэля сбежать. — Это жар. Мой _жар_ , ангел.

— Ну да, я так понял, что ты несколько более разгорячен, чем обычно... ох. Ох! — Глаза Азирафаэля, и без того чертовски большие, казалось, стали почти вдвое больше, когда до него наконец дошло. — Это бы объяснило тот... э-э-э ... уникальный букет, который исходит от твоего… хм...

— ...То, почему я источаю аромат внутренностей Ковчега? — закончил за него Кроули, поморщившись. Когда Ад выяснял, как должен работать секс между демонами, он в основном сверялся со списком, а затем проверял все вышеперечисленное. По своему _поистине унизительному_ опыту Кроули знал, что выделяемые при жаре феромоны делают его неотразимым для змей, собак, лосей, большинства видов лягушек, леопардовых слизней и консервативных депутатов парламента. И это была только исходная линия, прежде чем его тело бросило в него кто знает какие еще случайные сексуальные химические вещества, приводя к новым комбинациям _каждый проклятый раз_. — Обычно мы приходим в себя через две недели. Просто помоги мне добраться до спальни, там у меня есть все, что мне нужно.

— Конечно, сейчас. — Азирафаэль пылко закивал, вероятно представляя себе «все» как много воды и смену одежды, а не шкаф, полный причудливых сексуальных игрушек. Он поднялся на ноги и так же легко, как и раньше, подхватил Кроули на руки.

— Ангел! — запротестовал Кроули, снова покраснев до кончиков ушей. Он машинально обнял Азирафаэля за плечи, чтобы сохранить равновесие, потому что по какой-то дьявольской причине Азирафаэль решил нести его на руках, как невесту. Его кожа горела от столь близкого телесного контакта, от ангельского тепла, ощутимого даже через слои одежды.

— Постарайся смириться с этим, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль, ничуть не смущенный тем, что демон извивается на его руках всем своим немаленьким весом в унизительно неудержимом стремлении потереться. Кроули не мог сказать, гудит ли у него в ушах от прилива крови к голове или потому, что Азирафаэль использовал небольшое чудо, чтобы облегчить подъем. После освобождения от Небес ангел более не должен был соблюдать лимит на чудеса так строго, но даже Кроули это показалось немного смешным. — Это всего лишь несколько футов, если только ты не переставил мебель с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз.

Азирафаэль не возвращался в квартиру Кроули с той самой ночи больше года назад, когда так и не наступил конец света. Это не особенно беспокоило Кроули — они оба согласились, что в книжном магазине гораздо удобнее. Да и раньше Азирафаэль не так уж и часто заходил заходил к нему, разве что по делам, связанным с поливкой растений, или чтобы завезти то, что, как теперь понял Кроули, представляло собой пакеты помощи, — но теперь Азирафаэль _нес его в постель на руках_ , как будто это была самая простая, легкая, самая обыденная вещь в мире. Кроули не был уверен, что он не сгорит дотла, прежде чем они туда доберутся.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказал Азирафаэль меньше чем через минуту, укладывая все-таки не сгоревшего демона на прохладные, гостеприимные простыни огромной кровати. Вместо того чтобы оказать Кроули любезность и оставить его в таком состоянии одного, Азирафаэль принялся снимать с него одежду, по одному пропитанному потом слою за раз. Пиджак довольно легко слетел с плеч, за ним последовал жилет, шарф и цепь, тонкая облегающая рубашка, которая прошлась как наждачная бумага по острым углам ребер Кроули и его мучительно твердым соскам.

— Ты можешь прос-с-сто... — Холодный воздух внезапно ударил в его обнаженную грудь, и Кроули вздрогнул, откусив остаток фразы. И только когда он лежал на спине, а ловкие руки Азирафаила снимали с него ремень и стягивали с бедер промокшие джинсы по одному упрямому чертову полудюйму за раз. до Кроули дошло, что именно делает Азирафаэль. — Ах ты ублюдок, ты же наслаждаешься этим!

— Я бы никогда, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, солгав так легко, что Кроули снова немного влюбился. Он хмыкнул, когда демон наконец-то сумел заставить джинсы исчезнуть из его жизни. — Так лучше. Правда, мой дорогой.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — прошипел Кроули, лежа голый, как в день своего сотворения, плюс-минус пара носков. — Ты можешь разворачивать меня как подарок сколько угодно, но только не когда я буквально сгораю от чертова проклятия.

— Размножение — это не проклятие, — чопорно поджал губы Азирафаэль, явно оскорбленный за Всемогущего. Но затем, когда его глаза скользнули вниз по обнаженному торсу Кроули, замер при виде метки и прикрыл рот рукой. — О, Кроули...

— Это не больно, — солгал тот, на мгновение пожалев, что у него нет и половины того природного таланта ко лжи, которым обладал Азирафаэль. Он провел ладонью по бедрам, скрестив руки над черными линиями, выбитыми на коже, которые образовывали сложный знак чуть выше лобковой кости. — Просто немного с-с-стингует. 

Они видели друг друга обнаженными много раз на протяжении веков, в том числе с различными травмами, но ничего подобного этому не было. Метка была грубой и наглой, она делала Кроули уязвимым, и тот готов был прокусить себе язык, если Азирафаэль и дальше будет продолжать смотреть на него так, сверкая глазами от жалости и едва сдерживая слезы.

Ангел резко убрал руку от лица и поднес пару пальцев к животу Кроули. 

— Можно мне...

— Не надо, — сказал Кроули слишком быстро, слишком резко, увернувшись от прикосновения Азирафаила, прежде чем тот успел приблизиться. — Она все равно исчезнет, когда кончится жар, ничего страшного.

— Но ты же сказал — две недели. — Голос Азирафаэля звучал жалобно. — Неужели мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы... чтобы помочь тебе быстрее?

Конечно же, способ был. Что может быть лучше для стимулирования сотрудничества со стороны рабов Сатаны, чем дать им легкий выход? Вся демоническая форма Кроули кричала об этом, кипя заживо и умоляя об одной простой вещи.

Вместо этого он выдавил сквозь зубы: 

— Не совсем.

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал он с неубедительной бодростью в голосе. — Тогда давай работать хотя бы над тем, чтобы тебе было комфортно, по крайней мере. У тебя ведь тут есть туалет, да? Удаление, э-э-э, выделений с твоей кожи, вероятно, тебя бы порадовало.

— Честно говоря, меня сейчас может порадовать, только если я хорошенько подрочу! — сказал Кроули с вызовом и нахмурился, когда Азирафаэль даже глазом не моргнул в ответ. А он ведь был уверен, что ангел будет шокирован, отшатнется, ужаснется или хотя бы смутится. — Сделай мне одолжение, зайди в гардероб, ладно? Просто возьми самый толстый резиновый член, который только сможешь там найти. Я с-с-сам с-с-сейчас-с-с не в том с-с-с-сос-с-стоянии, чтобы...

Он замолчал, потому что Азирафаэль внезапно встал на колени на кровати над ним, сжав губы в решительную линию и оперевшись рукой о подушку рядом с головой Кроули.

— Если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь, мой дорогой, — сказал он, наклоняясь ближе, слишком близко, почти прижимаясь, — я не стану тебе мешать. Но ты должен знать, что я... я совсем не против того, чтобы протянуть тебе руку помощи… так сказать, напрямую.

— Азирафаэль...

— ...Правда, я давно не практиковался, прошло уже много времени, но я полагаю, что это все равно что кататься на велосипеде: навыки никогда не забываются.

Мысли Кроули скользнули по устаревшей терминологии ангела и врезались прямо в кирпичную стену того, что он, кажется, подразумевал. Кажется?..

— Ты — что?

— Было бы о чем вспоминать! — раздраженно фыркнул Азирафаэль. — В то время это не казалось таким уж важным, не так ли? По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Григорий не зашел слишком далеко и не подставил нас всех. Ну а потом Всемогущий пронюхал об этом и устроил расправу, конечно же...

— Ты... трахал людей?

— В твоем произнесении это звучит как-то уж слишком извращенно!

— Это и есть извращение! Ангел! Ты же ангел! А это практически как трахнуть овцу!

— Это не так! — вскричал Азирафаэль, щеки которого вспыхнули почти так же ярко, как у Кроули. — Они разумные существа, они вполне способны на осознанное согласие. И не пытайся сказать мне, что твоя старая сторона не внесла свою лепту в… подобные отношения с людьми!

— «Отношения» — это определенно не то слово, которое стоило бы использовать, когда чувствуешь себя виноватым в блуде с низшими формами жизни!

— Ради всего святого, Кроули! Это было пять тысяч лет назад. Я не делал этого с тех пор, и... — Азирафаэль замолчал, нахмурившись, когда демон закрыл рукой лицо и снова содрогнулся всем телом. — ...И мы сейчас говорим не о людях, а о тебе. Я не могу себе представить, сколько тебе пришлось вытерпеть за эти годы, но теперь мы вместе, и я хотел бы помочь, если ты позволишь. Ведь это и значит быть на нашей стороне, не так ли?

Кроули замолчал, уставившись на Азирафаэля, и слова медленно осели в его голове. Его внутренности трепетали и скручивались. Он почувствовал, как они наполняются странным теплом, которое не имело ничего общего с его обычным жаром; оно было мягким, а не обжигающим, нежным, а не грубо алчущим наполнения.

Впервые с начала лихорадки он ощутил острое желание прикоснуться сам, быть тем, кто протянет руку и притянет Ангела ближе к себе. С огромным трудом ему удалось сдержаться: даже сейчас он боялся идти слишком быстро.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь... своими губами? П-поцелуй, эм-м-м...— Кроули нервно сглотнул, горло внезапно пересохло, словно бумага. — М-меня... — уточнил он.

Красноречив, как всегда, Энтони Джей Кроули.

Азирафаэль сделал сложное лицо. Нет, отвращения на нем не было, скорее было похоже на то выражение, которое появлялось на лице ангела, когда тот всей душой упивался лососевым муссом и вдруг узнавал, что на кухне его больше нет. 

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — А если мы опять случайно поменяемся телами?

Это была вполне реальная опасность и главная причина, по которой они не пробовали целоваться с тех пор, как с трудом проникли в истинный смысл пророчества Агнес. С того первого раза они практиковались в переносе и теперь старались ограничивать точку контакта только соприкосновением рук, ведь всегда существовал риск, что что-то пойдет не так, их концентрация ослабнет и они в конечном итоге уничтожат друг друга, вместе с половиной Лондона.

Или же обмен мог пройти успешно, и Азирафаэль внезапно обнаружил бы себя втиснутым в телесную оболочку, полную демонической похоти. Кроули очень сомневался, что ангелу захочется зайти так далеко ради их отношений, как бы ни был подавлен его рвотный рефлекс.

Однако мгновение спустя Азирафаэль снова удивил его. Он кивнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Если ты этого хочешь, мой дорогой. Я уверен, что справлюсь.

Это было просто легкое соприкосновение губ. Это не должно было быть ничем, только ощущением, прохладными и слишком податливыми контактом влажной кожи, таким же нейтральным и безразличным, как рукопожатие. Но все оказалось совсем не так. По какой бы то ни было причине — жара или собственного возбуждения Кроули, трепета, все еще неразрешенного с момента их последней попытки, — от этого прикосновения по телу Кроули пробежала приятная теплая дрожь, продрав огнем каждый нерв. Он втянул воздух через нос и почувствовал, что горит, но не так сильно, как от метки, а словно мягкий огонь растекся под поверхностью его кожи, охватив все тело целиком. Его веки затрепетали, и он не смог удержаться от тихого непроизвольного стона, рожденного где-то в самой глубине горла.

На какое-то мгновение Кроули почувствовал, как его тело ускользает, края его телесной формы становятся расплывчатыми, когда его гораздо более крупная истинная форма напрягается в пределах своей упаковки. И он тоже чувствовал Азирафаэля, присутствие ангела просачивалось в него, частицы и античастицы кружились вместе в квантовом танце, который уничтожил бы их обоих, если бы даже одна пара столкнулась.

Собственно, это и был оргазм, который практически выдернул их обоих с самого края пропасти. Он с грохотом пронесся по нижней части тела Кроули, вонзил когти в мышцы внутренней поверхности его бедер и скрутил их, внутри у Кроули все сжалось и содрогнулось, исторгнувшись наружу вместе с новым потоком соков.

Кроули вырвался из поцелуя с задыхающимся: «Блядь!» Сгорая от смущения, он отвернул голову вбок, вжимаясь лицом в простыни и пытаясь стиснуть ноги в тщетной попытке остановить их подергивание.

— Полагаю, я должен быть польщен, — сказал Азирафаэль с совершенно неуместным с точки зрения Кроули весельем, откидываясь назад, чтобы снять пиджак и жилет, в то время как Кроули изо всех сил старался не начать извиваться на кровати. — А теперь давай уточним. Ты уже упоминал о резиновых фаллосах, из чего я могу сделать вывод, что ты не имеешь ничего против секса с проникновением?

— Да-с-с-с. — Это слово с шипением вырвалось у Кроули сквозь зубы позорно быстро, даже приличия ради не спросив его разрешения. Он стал искать пуговицы на аккуратно отглаженной рубашке Азирафаэля и даже заскулил, когда ангел перехватил его руки за запястья и прижал их к матрасу по обе стороны от головы. Адская метка пульсировала там, где она была вырезана на его коже, проклятие уходило все глубже в его тело, сжигая изнутри. — Азс-с-сирафаэль, пожалуйс-с-ста…

— Просто будь терпеливым, мой дорогой. Я немного заржавел, — признался Азирафаэль, отпуская одно из запястий Кроули и теребя переднюю часть своих брюк. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил руку, чтобы потереть гладкое пространство между бедрами, как бы поощряя прилагаемое усилие. — Наверное, это все равно что заставить фурычить старый двигатель.

— Больше никаких чертовых автомобильных аналогий, или я...

Двигатель наконец завелся. И когда через несколько секунд Азирафаэль прижал эту штуку к щели Кроули и толкнул внутрь, у демона перехватило дыхание.

На протяжении тысячелетий у Кроули было бесчисленное множество партнеров по размножению, демонов всех форм, размеров и рангов. Если бы он мог найти в себе силы проявить снисходительность, то сказал бы, что некоторые из них были не так уж плохи, просто попали в тот же бесконечный унизительный цикл, что и он. Конечно, большинство были все же довольно ужасны, особенно графы и герцоги, всегда просто запихивая то, что неестественное дало им, в нору Кроули без даже намеков на предварительную подготовку, но иногда попадались и менее жестокие, и это было почти приятно. Почти безболезненно, да и кончалось быстро. На протяжении тысячелетий Кроули полагал, что это лучшее, на что он мог надеяться.

У него никогда раньше не было никого, кого он мог бы назвать своим любовником.

Физически он чувствовал себя так же, как и всегда: липкий, неуклюжий и чересчур сильно желающий трахаться, инстинкты размножения полудюжины диких существ кричали от радости по поводу выполнения своего предназначения, в то время как между ног у него болели мышцы и шипели нервы. Азирафаэлю удалось погрузиться внутрь одним ударом, почти без трения, без каких-либо звериных шипов, узлов или других неприятных сюрпризов, просто тепло, плотно и удивительно нежно. Когда он вошел, то обхватил руками Кроули и прижал его к своей груди, баюкая с такой нежностью, что Кроули почувствовал, как рефлекторно цепляется за него в ответ. Его желтые глаза были зажмурены, сквозь плотно сжатые губы пробивались тихие поскуливания.

— Все в порядке, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, одной рукой поглаживая затылок Кроули и проводя пальцами по его влажным волосам. — Не сдерживайся, мой дорогой. Теперь остались только мы.

Кроули хотелось прорычать, что он избавляет Азирафаэля от собственных воплей ради него самого, а не ради себя. Но когда он открыл рот, единственным звуком, который он смог выдавить, был низкий жалобный стон.

— Вот и все, — сказал Азирафаэль, его другая рука скользнула вниз между их телами, чтобы погладить пальцами складки Кроули, вероятно, ища клитор. Вместо этого он нашел то место, где их тела соприкоснулись, и Кроули вздрогнул, когда костяшки большого пальца ангела коснулись тугой, нежной кожи. — А вот и ягненок. У тебя все так хорошо получается.

 _А вот и ягненок_. Глаза Кроули снова распахнулись, чтобы закатиться под лоб, отчасти от чрезмерности нахлынувшего ощущения, а отчасти из-за того, что это… ну, Азирафаэль. Из всех бессмертных существ, в которых Кроули мог безнадежно влюбиться, это был именно он, не так ли? С его дурацкими галстуками-бабочками, крылатыми фразами и магическими трюками, переполненный состраданием, когда любой здравомыслящий человек бросил бы жалкое, вонючее, истекающее гадостью тело Кроули и убежал бы с воплями куда подальше. 

Кроули вцепился в ангела еще крепче и, возможно, издал какой-то совершенно непристойный звук в изгиб плеча Азирафаэля, когда вторая чудесная, мучительная, сладкая волна кульминации сотрясла его.

«Это не может быть Великим Планом», — в отчаянии подумал он, чувствуя, как огонь разливается по венам, а удары Азирафаэля учащаются. Это удешевляло происходящее, мысль о том, что Всемогущий просто сидит где-то сзади и благожелательно улыбается всему этому, как будто Она с самого начала собиралась сделать именно так. Исконные враги собираются вместе и сливаются в нечестивом союзе. Кроули предпочел бы, чтобы они оба бросили вызов Богу, чтобы каждый миг, проведенный с Азирафаэлем, они оба рисковали быть сраженными наповал. Потому что это означало бы, что их выбор имеет значение.

— Азсирафа... Аззирра... — Согласные заплетались на языке Кроули, ногти впивались в плоть плеч Азирафаэля, когда усилие ангела нарастало внутри него, а толчки становились неровными, хаотично приближаясь к оргазму, в то время как трение о внутренние стенки Кроули становилось все более и более невыносимым. — Я хочу этого... пожалуйста…

_(Просто фантазия. Обожженные солнцем предплечья брата Франциска и его мужественный пот, пропитавший густые волосы на груди. Его толстый упругий член проливается внутрь полностью человеческой киски нянюшки Аштерот, засевая ее, их собственный райский сад в миниатюре будет расти внутри хрупкого смертного тела. У Кроули никогда не было этого, он никогда бы не смог получить это, никогда бы даже не признался, что думает, что даже мечтать себе запрещает, но он хотел этого, хотел этого, хотел...)_

Все его тело содрогнулось, когда Азирафаэль кончил, руки и ноги отчаянно обхватили его скользкую, блестящую от пота спину. Его внутренние стенки сжимались, смыкаясь вокруг ствола ангела, словно пытаясь выжать последние капли, стискивая и стремясь как можно дольше удержать внутри.

— Ты знаешь, — бессмысленно пробормотал Кроули, мурлыча на простынях, и все вокруг оставалось по-прежнему липким, неловким и отвратительным, но он был полон решимости просто наслаждаться этим чувством абсолютного удовлетворения до тех пор, пока усталость не овладеет им. — У некоторых уток влагалища похожи на штопоры.

Он почувствовал, как ребра Азирафаэля тихо вибрируют у него на груди, и понял, что ангел изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться.

***

Было бы слишком оптимистично надеяться, что жар Кроули утихнет после всего лишь одного раунда секса, пусть даже и с ангелом. После нескольких минут долгожданного покоя его тело снова набрало скорость. Кроули стонал, терся и втрахивался в ногу Азирафаэля до тех пор, пока ангел не сжалился и не пошел за подходящими игрушками из шкафа.

— Ты испортишь мне вкус, — сказал он Кроули, в то время как демон вертелся на матрасе и сладко дрожал, насаживаясь на розовый резиновый фаллос, у которого было значительно больше гребней и бугорков, чем у обычной человеческой модели. — Действительно, где вообще можно купить что-то подобное?

— Н-н-нг-г-гх-х-ххххххххх, рядом с твоим магазином в Сохо, — прорычал Кроули, изо всех сил вцепляясь руками в простыню, потому что Азирафаэль воткнул игрушку точно в нужное место, отчего нижняя часть тела Кроули выгнулась дугой над кроватью. — Как ты думаешь, что я делал все те разы, когда говорил, что собираюсь пошарить по окрестностям?

— О боже, — беззаботно произнес Азирафаэль, лишь самую чуточку притворяясь удивленным. — Такое беззаконие творится прямо у меня под носом. Кстати говоря, — добавил он, небрежно дернув запястьем, отчего под веками Кроули вспыхнули звезды, — Ты будешь не очень сильно возражать, если я в следующий раз воспользуюсь своим ртом? Мне так и не удалось до конца насладиться теми устрицами.

— Черт возьми, Азирафаэль! — вскрикнул Кроули, закрывая рукой лицо, свекольно-красное от унижения. Он снова кончил, но ему это совсем не нравилось.

*

Азирафаэль принес ему воды и мягкую мочалку, чтобы вытереть грудь и болотную слизь между бедер. Он чудесным образом очистил простыни и создал небольшую гору подушек, чтобы Кроули мог лежать, откинувшись на спинку кровати, не напрягая собственную спину. Он принес книги (без спроса) и фланелевую пижаму (магически зачарованную в любимый черный шелковый комплект Кроули после протеста) и втрахивал его в матрас еще несколько раз (по требованию и без жалоб).

Кроули не был уверен, продолжалось ли это часами или днями, но когда метка перестала обжигать и резать, а по нижней части его тела распространилось теплое онемение, он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя таким удовлетворенным.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он в сгиб локтя Азирафаэля, прижавшись спиной к пушистой груди ангела в плавучем островке тепла и облаке связующих химических веществ, которые они просто не могли перестать производить.

— Не думай об этом, мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Было довольно приятно снова вывести этот старый агрегат на прогулку.

Кроули застонал. Он был слишком измотан, чтобы продолжать жаловаться на сомнительные автомобильные метафоры Азирафаэля, особенно когда его «бентли» все еще торчал в Кардиффе. Любой, кто хотя бы взглянул на его машину с недобрыми намерениями, испытал бы внезапный ужас, от которого у него начались бы проблемы с кишечником, так что это было не совсем так, как если бы он волновался. Он просто... предпочитал держать дорогие ему вещи под рукой.

— Кроули, — произнес Азирафаэль неопределенное время спустя, его голос был грубым и томным, обещая редкий сон.

— Н-н-нм-м-м, — ответил Кроули, уже гораздо дальше ушедший по пути к бессознательному состоянию.

— Я не хочу пугать тебя, милый, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули накрыло дрожью восторга/шока/смущения от этого совершенно нового ласкового и нежного обращения, — но ты, кажется... сияешь.

— Н-н-н, о. Тот. — Он пошевелился, чтобы поплотнее прижаться к груди Азирафаэля. — Не беспокойся об этом, это прос-с-сто индикатор.

— Индикатор… чего?

Глаза Кроули чуть приоткрылись. Он слышал тревогу в голосе Азирафаэля, но никак не мог понять, чем она вызвана. Тут была только темная спальня, узкая полоска лунного света, проникающая в окно, и рассеянное розовое сияние, исходящее от отметины на его коже…

Его глаза широко распахнулись.

— О, черт.

Глава 2

Предупреждение: в этой главе нет никакого секса, кроме церебрального и того, который может происходить между сверхъестественными существами.

Для существа, которое всего несколько часов назад едва держалось на ногах, Кроули вышагивал впечатляюще резво.

— Помоги мне понять, — сказал Азирафаэль, разводя руками. Он сидел на краю кровати, полуодетый (что в понимании Азирафаэля означало полностью одетый, за исключением того, что он позволил своему галстуку-бабочке оставаться расстегнутым), наблюдая, как Кроули ходит из одного конца спальни в другой и дергает себя за волосы. — Боюсь, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в демонической биологии.

— Никто не разбирается, — печально сказал Кроули, все еще полностью обнаженный, за исключением носков и облака нервных эманаций, оседающих на его плечах. Он перестал дергать себя за волосы и вместо этого стал грызть ногти, так что черный лак скололся под зубами. — Когда дело дошло до раздачи гениталий, Ад просто скопировал все, что он видел у людей и животных, и раздал кусочки наугад. Даже я не знаю, как именно работают мои внутренности.

— Я полагаю, мы могли бы... обратиться к эксперту?..

— И кто же это будет — гинеколог? — огрызнулся Кроули. — Ветеринар?

Азирафаэль сделал долгий, успокаивающий вдох. Они вместе прошли через Армагеддон, рассуждал он; они могут пройти через все, что бы это ни было. Но сначала ему нужно успокоить Кроули.

Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой на кровати.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он так мягко, как только осмелился.

Это потребовало некоторого убеждения, но в конце концов борьба выветрилась из мускулов Кроули, и он, шаркая ногами, подошел к Азирафаэлю и опустился рядом с ним на матрас. И сразу как-то потерянно обмяк и ссутулился.

— Итак, — деликатно произнес Азирафаэль, беря Кроули за руку. Это казалось ему самой простой и приемлемой формой физического контакта, хотя пальцы Кроули на мгновение дрогнули, прежде чем он уступил прикосновению. — Значит, новая жизнь.

— Не называй это так. — Голос Кроули был хриплым, далеким. Его свободная рука скользнула по нижней части живота, чтобы прикрыть отметину, вырезанную на коже, все еще слабо светящуюся тем, что Кроули объяснил как «доказательство того, что семя пустило корни» (или какую-то другую унизительную чепуху). Азирафаэль предположил, что за тысячелетия до тестов на беременность эта идея, должно быть, показалась Сатане хорошей, хотя и не без мелодраматического привкуса. — Мне показалось, ты говорил, что позаботился о… безопасности.

— Я так и сделал, — сказал Азирафаэль, слегка задетый. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я буду делать все возможное и не приму определенных... мер предосторожности? — Он не участвовал лично в создании нефилимов, большое спасибо хотя бы за это, однако его всегда немного беспокоил вопрос: что же такого отвратительного было в этих бедных созданиях, за что их пришлось уничтожить? — А может быть, метка просто ошиблась? Отправила не тот гормон не в ту трубку?

— Нет. — Рука Кроули покинула его живот на достаточно долгое время, чтобы снова провести по лицу и волосам. — Это абсолютно точно, я не знаю, как оно работает, но метка никогда не ошибалась. Вероятно, на этот раз будут птицы или змеи, я никогда раньше не спаривался с кем-то без хотя бы одного животного аспекта, но я думаю, что такое само собой разумеется…

— Ты опять меня потерял, милый мой.

Щека Кроули дернулась от ласкового имени, но он ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Азирафаэль мысленно сделал себе пометку считать подобное определение удачным. У него было припасено что-то вроде длинного списка, и он работал над тем, чтобы просмотреть его и понять, против каких ласковых эпитетов Кроули будет возражать меньше всего.

— Адские отродья… это не... не люди, — с некоторым усилием произнес Кроули. Он старался говорить достаточно нейтральным тоном, но за этим скрывалась огромная боль, тысячелетняя боль, и он скорее откусил бы себе язык и задохнулся бы до смерти, чем заговорил о ней. — Мы были недостаточно умны, чтобы понять. Или, может быть, кто-то просто решил, что нам лучше сосредоточиться на количестве, а не на качестве. Большинство из них просто превращаются в животных, или странных химер, или... — Он замолчал, словно ему пришла в голову какая-то мысль. — Помнишь ту маленькую круглую ящерицу, привратника, на которой, как ты мне рассказывал, проверяли святую воду?

— Это было ужасно. Бедняжка ничего не сделала, только оказалась не в том месте не в то время.

Кроули пожал плечами, внезапно заинтересовавшись своими коленями. 

— Возможно, это был один из моих… отпрысков. Или, может быть, Лигура, одного из демонов-рептилий.

Азирафаэль побледнел. 

— Они убили твоего ребенка?!.

— Не _моего_ и не _ребенка_ , — резко оборвал его Кроули, поднимая серный взгляд, его зрачки сузились до маленьких щелочек, несмотря на полумрак комнаты. — Я их не растил и не воспитывал, ангел, они никому не принадлежат и не нужны. Кроме Ада, я полагаю. Мы даже не узнали бы друг друга при встрече. Я, наверное, раздавил несколько случайно и даже не знал об этом, ты не поверишь, как эти чертовы маленькие саламандры вечно путаются под ногами.

У Азирафаэля заныло сердце. Что бы там ни говорил Кроули, какой бы бесчувственный вид он ни напускал на себя, они все равно были созданными им существами, плоть от плоти, не так ли? Не может быть, чтобы он не чувствовал какой-то связи с ними.

Ангел мысленно вернулся к тому времени в Месопотамии, вспомнив, каким ошеломленным выглядел Кроули, когда у него вырвалось: «И детей?..» Он все равно спасал их, сколько смог, протащил на борт ковчега, замаскировав под детенышей питонов, и прятал под палубой, пока вода не отступила. А в Париже, после того как они ели блины, они нашли ту крестьянскую девочку, которая бродила по улицам одна, плача и ища свою мать. А еще была искренняя любовь, которую он проявлял к Уорлоку, даже когда это означало воспитывать его неправильно с точки зрения Ада. Его нежелание, даже на грани Конца Света, причинить вред Адаму. В то время как Азирафаэль... действительно мог бы это сделать, если бы не вмешалась мадам Трейси.

Какая невообразимая жестокость, запредельная даже для Ада. Взять такое честное и доброе существо, как Кроули, показать ему то, что он обожает больше всего на свете, — и отобрать, приказав не обращать на это никакого внимания.

Азирафаэль крепко сжал руку Кроули.

— Но они ведь не обязательно должны быть адскими отродьями в этот раз, как ты думаешь? — спросил он.

Брови Кроули в замешательстве сошлись на переносице. 

— Конечно должны, — сказал он. — Это же проклятие ада, как может быть иначе? С чего ты решил, что они не уползут вниз сразу же, как только вылупятся?

На мгновение Азирафаэль задержался на мысленном образе Кроули, откладывающего яйца, а затем очень аккуратно отбросил эту мысль. 

— Только ты ведь больше не принадлежишь Аду, не так ли, дорогой? И ребенок наполовину мой... во всяком случае, мне кажется, мы можем на это рассчитывать.

— Разумеется, твой, и ты от этого не отвертишься, — хмыкнул Кроули. Кажется, он понемногу успокаивался. — Ты же не думаешь на самом деле сорваться с крючка после того, как оставил меня в таком интересном положении?

— Я просто имел в виду, что, ну, может быть, я и не совсем ангел в эти дни, но я довольно далек от демона, насколько я знаю. Я не могу себе представить, чтобы кто-то из моих детей вступил в ряды армии Сатаны, независимо от того, кто был его вторым родителем. — Азирафаэль помолчал, размышляя. — Во-первых, я бы этого не допустил. Я бы усадил их и очень строго поговорил с ними. О мире и тому подобном.

Кроули пристально смотрел на него.

— Нгк... — наконец выдавил он. 

— Но, конечно, это тебе решать. Твое тело, твой выбор и все такое. Я буду поддерживать тебя, что бы ты ни выбрал.

— Ангел.

— Хм?

— Ты и на самом деле.... Хочешь. Нгк... — Брови Кроули поднялись к линии волос с той же скоростью, с какой ухудшилась его способность строить предложения. — Их. То есть... со мной?..

— Ну, мой дорогой, мы уже вроде как тренировались, не так ли?

— Эти... они... даже не будут людьми!

— Ну, точно так же они не будут в точности ни ангелом, ни демоном, — возразил Азирафаэль.

— Я имел в виду... я имел в виду множественное число «они». Ты же знаешь, есть все шансы, что я... скорее всего, это будет целый выводок. Или кладка...

— Тогда очень удачно, что у меня уже есть опыт ухода за змеями.

— Аз-с-с-сирафаэ-э-эль!.. — Кроули рухнул обратно на кровать и снова закрыл лицо рукой, другой все еще крепко цепляясь за ангела.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся и переплел их пальцы вместе. Несмотря на легкомысленный тон, он полностью отдавал себе отчет о сложности сложившейся ситуации, и у него тоже кружилась голова, если уж быть до конца честным хотя бы перед самим собой. Они не совсем хорошо справились с воспитанием Уорлока, или, возможно, лучше было бы сказать, что мальчик отлично справился сам, несмотря на все их старания. Только представьте себе, как бы они все испортили, если бы им пришлось воспитывать настоящего Антихриста?! И кто может гарантировать, что на этот раз они справятся лучше?

Но — и это было самое главное — несмотря на все вышеперечисленное (а может быть — благодаря ему), Азирафаэлю ничуть не меньше хотелось попробовать.

Он лег на простыни рядом с Кроули, наблюдая с неприкрытой нежностью, как тот краснеет, ерзает и наконец успокаивается. Кроули притянул их соединенные руки к своему плоскому животу, к зловещим линиям метки, которая даже сейчас излучала слабый жар и под которой пряталось... Ну, что-то, с чем они, похоже, очень скоро встретятся.

Азирафаэль позволил Кроули направить прикосновение, не желая спугнуть тот тихий покой, в который он, казалось, погружался. Они лежали вместе в дружеском молчании несколько минут, прежде чем Азирафаэль мягко спросил: 

— Метка же вроде как должна исчезнуть? Теперь, когда ты...

Кроули что-то буркнул себе под нос. 

— Похоже, побудет еще какое-то время, до родов. Маленькая грамота от Сатаны за хорошо выполненную работу, я полагаю.

— Это кажется мне ужасно... излишним.

— Ну да. Именно это я и говорил. Они всегда переоценивают значимость таких деталей. Никакого вкуса.

— Что на Небесах, что в Аду, — задумчиво произнес Азирафаэль, с нежностью вспоминая старые разговоры.

Ему с большим опозданием пришло в голову, что ресторан в Кардиффе, должно быть, уже закрыт, и это делает их мошенниками, не заплатившими за свой обед. Азирафаэлю придется придумать что-нибудь, чтобы загладить свину перед бедными официантами, когда они завтра вернутся за «бентли».

— Неудивительно, что Она не хотела оставлять всю эту работу по созданию новой жизни никому, кроме себя, — согласился Кроули, потягиваясь. Затем он вздрогнул, ощутив, что в комнате довольно прохладно, и осторожно подвинулся, стараясь как можно плотнее прижаться к боку Азирафаэля. — С другой стороны, учитывая Ее выбор в мюзиклах, возможно, я бы не стал Ей слишком уж доверять.

«Мы могли бы вместе поехать на поезде, — радостно подумал Азирафаэль. —В поезде можно увидеть весь спектр человечества».

— Возможно, там был целый проектный комитет, — сказал он.

— Ангел. — В глазах Кроули мелькнула радостная искорка, как будто Азирафаэль только что произнес нечто невероятно богохульное и/или романтичное.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Он хотел бы каким-нибудь образом сделать этот момент идеальным. Секс исключался — приобретение пола не просто так называлось приложением усилий, а они только что приложили этих усилий довольно много, — как и произнесение вслух тех настоящих слов, которые они молча кричали друг другу на протяжении сотен или тысяч лет. Что же тогда им оставалось?

В конце концов Азирафаэль предложил им снова попробовать поцеловаться. В прошлый раз ничего не взорвалось, так что они вполне могли снова проверить свою удачу.

***

Они ждали ровно шесть недель, прежде чем решили съехаться.

— Это явно не птицы, — сказал Азирафаэль за поздним завтраком, отрезая маленький кусочек бельгийской вафли. — Я тут кое-что читал про птиц и обнаружил, что большинство видов вынашивают потомство только в течение двух-трех недель, так что ты определенно уже перенашиваешь.

— Я же говорил тебе, — сказал Кроули, борясь с румянцем и протягивая руку за кремом. Азирафаэль с одобрением отметил, что демону все больше удается говорить об этом, хотя на людях он все еще склонен впадать в смущенную бессвязность. — В этом нет никакой реальной логики. У меня уже дважды были щенки, и один из пометов занял вдвое больше времени, чем другой.

— Щенки? Неужели?

— Маленькие адские таксы. Было бы забавно, если бы именно один из них оказался на пороге дома Адама, а?

— Я не уверен, что я... — Азирафаэль поднял руку, побежденный. — Нет, нет, ты прав, нет смысла пытаться понять логику или причину этого. На самом деле я имел в виду, что ты, похоже, еще не скоро родишь, и если это так, то, возможно, нам следует использовать это время, чтобы поискать жилье, где места будет побольше.

— В смысле?

— Возможно, где-нибудь в сельской местности. — Азирафаэль внимательно следил за выражением лица Кроули, что было трудно сделать из-за солнцезащитных очков, но ангел обладал немалым опытом. — Мы могли бы устроить детскую, этакое логово с настоящим камином. Сад.

Кроули колебался, сдвинув брови.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — медленно произнес он, — покупку дома?

Азирафаэль задержал дыхание. Ощущение было такое, будто в горле у него застрял камень. «Слишком быстро», — сказал он Кроули всего пятьдесят лет назад, а теперь посмотрите на него. Возможно, он слишком самонадеян, возможно, ему не следует пытаться слишком сильно выталкивать Кроули из его зоны комфорта...  
— У меня есть коттедж в Саут-Даунсе, — сказал Кроули, продолжая наливать весь кувшин сливок в свой кофе на виду у других посетителей, бариста и Бога. — Вообще-то я никогда им ни для чего не пользовался, просто приобрел вместе с пакетом недвижимости на аукционе около ста лет назад. Думаю, что его не помешало бы немного починить, но это, вероятно, будет быстрее, чем пытаться купить что-то при сегодняшнем состоянии дел на рынке.

— Саут-Даунс? — повторил Азирафаэль, и дыхание его вырвалось с такой силой, что слегка закружилась голова. — Ну, это... Это было бы... — Он почувствовал предательское тепло в глазах, которое предупреждало о том, что в ближайшем будущем он может покраснеть или разрыдаться. — Почти клише.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— Перебор? Слишком... много?

— Думаю, как раз именно столько, сколько нужно.

***

Коттедж нуждался не только в небольшом ремонте. В нем не было электричества (что было не так уж важно для пары сверхъестественных существ) и водопровода (что было очень важно для пары сверхъестественных существ, которые жили в Англии так долго, что просто не могли обойтись без чая). Но хуже всего было то, что Кроули не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что не прикасался к дому с тех пор, как купил его; дом так зарос виноградными лозами и высокой травой, что они оба просто пропустили его во время своей первой поездки. Им пришлось достать из багажника садовые ножницы Кроули, чтобы суметь пройти через парадную дверь.

Когда они вошли внутрь, стало не намного лучше.

— Поразительно, — сказал Азирафаэль, прикрывая рот рукавом. — Я думаю, что все это — одна большая паутина. Вероятно, ее плели на протяжении бесчисленных поколений.

— Они все еще здесь, — решительно заявил Кроули. Он дал паукам щедрые тридцать минут, чтобы эвакуироваться в чащу позади двора, а затем щелкнул пальцами. Массивная паутина, заполнявшая фойе, обратилась в дым. — Это займет некоторое время. Прости, ангел. Я знал, что должен был нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы почистить его еще в пятидесятые годы.

Азирафаэль думал, что это место можно было бы полностью стереть с лица земли и построить заново с нуля, но не сказал этого. 

— Ничего такого, с чем не справились бы несколько несерьезных чудес, — пообещал он, похлопав Кроули по плечу. — Если мы оба дружно возьмемся за дело, то закончим к закату.

На самом деле это заняло почти полночи, но только потому, что Азирафаэль сильно недооценил, сколько термитов может жить над камином.

***

Перемещение книг Азирафаэля оказалось более сложной задачей по двум причинам. Во-первых, он все еще смутно цеплялся за идею стать книготорговцем, несмотря на то, что уговаривал Кроули научить его пользоваться интернетом с явной целью оставлять своему магазину отрицательные отзывы. Во-вторых, за прошедшие столетия книжная коллекция Азирафаэля расширилась до такой степени, что технически она занимала куда больше Евклидовой четырехстенной структуры здания, в котором находилась. Иногда ангел и сам терялся между полок, о чем даже не подозревал.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобились четыре первых издания «Мильтона», — сказал Кроули, наблюдая с дивана, как Азирафаэль велит внутренним размерам кабинета растянуться еще на несколько дюймов во всех направлениях, чтобы ему не пришлось расставлять свои экземпляры «Потерянного рая» на двух разных полках, потому что это было одним из его самых больших домашних раздражителей. — Слепой старый козел все равно все детали перепутал.

— Это забавно, — возразил Азирафаэль. Он сдвинул полку чуть шире, чтобы на ней поместился и его единственный экземпляр «Возвращенного Рая». — Это все равно что смотреть напыщенную голливудскую экранизацию.

— Это фанфики, вот что это такое. — Кроули вытянул свои невероятно длинные ноги, положив пятки ботинок из змеиной кожи на подлокотник дивана. По прошествии двенадцати недель его состояние наконец начало немного проявляться и у любого другого человека могло бы быть принято за небольшой пивной животик. Азирафаэль обнаружил, что не может смотреть на него слишком долго, не чувствуя, как по его спине пробегает электрический ток. Он ощущал себя в равной степени взволнованным и шокированным осознанием своего авторства. — Конечно, тебе это понравится. Милтон отдал Сатане все твои лучшие реплики.

— Возможно, это и к лучшему, что люди никогда не вписывали нас в свои истории, — продолжал Азирафаэль. — По имени, я имею в виду. Представь себе, как было бы весело, если бы каждый подросток-сатанист пытался вызвать тебя на каждую пятничную вечеринку.

— На самом деле имя адресата в этих призывах не так уж много значит, — сказал Кроули, потянувшись за бутылкой «Мерло», которую Азирафаэль оставил дышать на кофейном столике. Но та демонстративно выскользнула из-под руки Кроули, и тот вздохнул. — Я имею в виду, ты же не думаешь, что сам Сатана явится на пятнадцатилетие маленькой Бекки только потому, что она и ее друзья дурачатся с доской для спиритических сеансов? Мы получаем запрос на это и либо посылаем одного из бесов немного подвигать планшетку, либо вообще не отвечаем. Бывшие мы, — поправился он.

— Я полагаю, что мы делаем то же самое, когда речь заходит о молитвах. Хотя в нашем случае правдоподобное отрицание всего этого означает, что мы даже не смотрим на многие из них, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Бывшие мы.

Однажды, подумал ангел, им станет легче говорить об их прежней жизни в прошедшем времени. Вы не можете просто отменить шесть тысяч лет отождествления себя с единственным работодателем, который у вас когда-либо был, просто переехав на другой конец страны или родив детей. Это немного похоже на выход из токсичных отношений, решил Азирафаэль. И подумать только, ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы распознать эти знаки...

— Ты хорошо отдохнул, мой дорогой? — спросил Азирафаэль. Он настоял на том, чтобы Кроули сделал перерыв после того, как чудесным образом уложил последнюю стопку коробок внутри, отчасти из-за искренней заботы о его выносливости, но также и просто потому, ну... чтобы он чувствовал себя защищенным. — Если да, то мне не помешала бы помощь, чтобы отнести их в детскую.

Они оба рано решили, что новорожденному, вероятно, не понадобится целая комната, особенно учитывая, что упомянутый новорожденный (или несколько), скорее всего, будет из вылупляющейся разновидности. Кроме того, рассуждал Азирафаэль, любой его отпрыск непременно должен вырасти, чтобы оценить книги, и что может быть лучше для начала обучения ребенка (каким бы и кем бы он ни был) с самого раннего периода, чем покрыть ими половину комнаты? Конечно, учитывая ожидаемый уровень развития навыков чтения у потомства, большинство книг, которые Азирафаэль выбрал для детской, были пополнениями от Адама... а также несколькими его собственными любимыми.

— Винни-Пух? — спросил Кроули, увидев названия книг, которые ангел отложил для него. — Неужели?

— Они очаровательны, — настаивал Азирафаэль. Он не потерпит никакой критики от демона, который так обожал старый мультипликационный кинотеатр рядом с вокзалом «Виктория», что Азирафаэлю пришлось потратить чудо, чтобы сохранить его открытым после 1981 года. На самом деле ему просто очень не хотелось видеть выражение лица Кроули, когда тот услышал бы, что кинотеатр снесли. — Я бы прочитал их Уорлоку, но не смог справиться с голосами сквозь зубы.

Услышав это имя, Кроули смягчился. Мальчик всегда был его слабым местом. Азирафаэль сунул небольшую стопку книг в руки демона и быстро чмокнул его в щеку.

Глаза Кроули широко раскрылись. Было приятно смотреть на них без темных очков, которые вечно только мешали. 

— А это еще зачем было?

— Я так понимаю, что это не обязательно должно быть для чего-то, — сказал Азирафаэль с легкой улыбкой. Затем, сложив руки за спиной и слегка покачивая с носка на пятку, он добавил: — Хотя, если ты готов к этой идее, я был бы не прочь ее реализовать немного позже.

***

Был краткий период, когда делающаяся все более очевидной беременность Кроули немного расстраивала Азирафаэля. Не из-за отказа от холостяцкой свободы, которая, если уж говорить начистоту, не особо его привлекала, по крайней мере последнюю тысячу лет. И не из-за утраты прежней размеренной ангельской жизни, той, которую он вел до так и не наступившего Конца Света, хотя ангел и обнаружил, что скучает по новостям из своей бывшей конторы.

Но Азирафаэль был сластолюбцем («гедонистом», как выразился бы Кроули) и солгал бы самому себе, если бы сказал, что не почувствовал себя слегка удрученным, узнав, что у его партнера нет никакого желания заниматься любовью вне периодов жара. Азирафаэль отлично помнил, что получал удовольствие от секса, занимаясь им на регулярной основе в те пьянящие допотопные дни, когда Небеса все еще разрабатывали правила поведения для своих сотрудников, касающиеся их общения с людьми. Секс не был для него такой всепоглощающей страстью, как для многих смертных, но он был приятным занятием, по крайней мере наравне с кружкой горячего какао или хорошей разминкой после долгого сидения в неподвижности.

К счастью, разочарование Азирафаэля прошло, как только он обнаружил, что, хотя секс и был достаточно приятен, поцелуи под угрозой разорвать реальность в клочья оказались гораздо более захватывающими.

У них неплохо получалось, он и сам это признавал. Особенно ему нравилось, когда Кроули становился покорным и податливым под его пристальным вниманием, ослабляя защиту и почти загипнотизированный не поддающимся количественному измерению метафизическим ощущением. Он становился таким уязвимым, таким открытым. Одно неверное движение любого из них могло привести к фатальным последствиям, и все же Кроули раскрывался снова и снова, распростертый под Азирафаэлем, как самый красивый шитый золотом гобелен, мерцающий доверием, любовью, нежностью и всем тем, что демоны не должны были чувствовать.

— Азирафаэль, — пробормотал Кроули тем мягким и хрупким голосом, который ангел впервые услышал в пабе в тот день, когда должен был наступить Конец Света. В ответ Азирафаэль заключил его в объятия и целовал до тех пор, пока они не оказались настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это было вообще возможно, запутавшись друг с другом в постели, в коттедже и в той жизни, которую они делили.

Грянувший удар грома застал обоих врасплох.

— Черт! — Кроули чуть не свалился с кровати, удерживаемый от падения только удачным сочетанием испуганных ангельских конечностей и скрученных простыней. Свечи на ночном столике — они еще не успели заставить коттедж поверить, что в нем есть электричество, — погасли, когда давление воздуха в комнате изменилось, а реальность скрипнула, приспосабливаясь к новому присутствию.

Гавриил поправил шарф и вышел из почерневшего круга, выжженного на досках пола.

Азирафаэль с удивлением обнаружил, что действует автоматически, упихивая Кроули себе за спину и полностью игнорируя тот факт, что демон пытается сделать то же самое.

— Не бойся, — сказал Гавриил самым настойчивым, самым агрессивным и самым не вызывающим ни малейшего энтузиазма голосом, который Азирафаэль когда-либо слышал от Архангела. — Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе.

— Кроули, — тихо произнес Азирафаэль, придерживая демона рукой и освобождая его ноги от простыней. При других обстоятельствах он, возможно, расстроился бы в самом прямом смысле этого слова тем, что был пойман на месте преступления своим старым боссом, но в данный момент у него были более серьезные причины для беспокойства. Например, он внезапно и очень остро пожалел, что отдал свой старый меч обратно тому курьеру. — Беги.

— Черта с два, — прошипел в ответ Кроули, шаря рукой по тумбочке в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия.

Словно по сигналу, раздался беззвучный рев, как будто кто-то принудительно с силой ударил по ушам, наполнив всю комнату. И вот уже Вельзевул тоже стоит там, в точно таком же круге обугленного пола.

— Не надо было этого делать, — пробормотал Кроули, когда Повелитель мух стряхнула с пояса несколько обгорелых клочков и встала рядом с Гавриилом.

К чести Гавриила, он выглядел таким же озадаченным появлением Принца Ада, как Азирафаэль и Кроули. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал он отчета своим театральным шепотом, который на самом деле ожидал не что его не услышат, а что просто проигнорируют, если какие-то гипотетические слушатели, конечно, понимают свою выгоду. — Я сейчас на задании.

— Как и я, — сухо ответила Вельзевул, прищуривая глаза. — Мы вновь получили известие, что дитя Великой Силы имеет место быть.

— Конечно, вы получили известие! — возмутился Гавриил. — Я же послал тебе записку. Но я думал, что мы договорились и моя сторона будет первой в этом деле.

— Не припоминаю такого соглашения.

— Эй, ребята? — Кроули поднялся с кровати, все еще держа в руках экземпляр «Турриса Вавилона» Афанасия Кирхера, который Азирафаэль принес для легкого чтения перед сном. — Вы же знаете, что на этот раз опоздали на три месяца, верно?

Гавриил и Вельзевул бросили на него одинаково обиженные взгляды.

— Как я и собирался сказать, — продолжил Гавриил, выпятив грудь. — Демон Кроули, ты был избран для выполнения священной задачи...

— _Нечестивой_ задачи, — перебила его Вельзевул.

— _...великой_ задачи выносить дитя Господа Бога нашего...

— ...Падшее отродье Сатаны...

— Э-э, извините меня! — заговорил Азирафаэль, терпение которого уже подходило к концу. Достаточно того, что их старые менеджеры явились ни с того ни с сего, чтобы испортить совершенно романтический вечер; теперь они пытались втянуть Кроули в какую-то работу на общественных началах! — Добрый вечер, да, простите, что прерываю, но, похоже, ни один из вас точно не знает, что вы здесь делаете. Могу ли я предложить вам уйти и вернуться, когда вы будете лучше организованы?

Гавриил и Вельзевул, которые до сих пор игнорировали присутствие Азирафаэля, теперь обратили на него свое внимание.

— Солнце, — холодно сказал Архангел. — Может быть, тебе лучше держаться подальше от того, что тебя не касается, а?

На одно отвратительное мгновение Азирафаэль съежился под его пристальным взглядом. Он ощутил, что начинает сворачиваться в клубок, пытаясь стать меньше, и ледяная тошнота разлилась по его желудку.

Затем он почувствовал, как за его спиной под Кроули прогибается матрас, и вспомнил, что ему нужно было сделать. Он выпрямился.

— Я думаю, что это в самом прямом смысле касается меня, — сказал он, выпятив подбородок. — В конце концов, я же являюсь отцом.

Он не строил предположений, как они оба отреагируют на это заявление, но был совершенно уверен, что в списке возможных вариантов не было Гавриила и Вельзевул, разразившихся смехом.

— О, Азирафаэль, ты настоящий бунтарь, — сказал Гавриил, вытирая несуществующую слезу в уголке глаза. — Знаешь, мы почти скучаем по тебе в офисе.

Азирафаэль слегка улыбнулся, потому что, если быть честным, ему больше нечего было делать. За его спиной Кроули кипел так сильно, что Азирафаэль чувствовал жар его обнаженной кожи. Он слепо потянулся назад и сжал колено демона с тем, что, как он надеялся, могло быть воспринято как утешение.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — сказал он.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что этот ребенок действительно твой?— спросил Гавриил с усмешкой, которая была, если уж на то пошло, еще более отвратительной, чем у Вельзевул. — Ты думаешь, мы не заметили бы, если бы кто-то зачал нефилима, после того, что случилось в прошлый раз?

Азирафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы выдвинуть контраргумент, но обнаружил, что у него его нет, и сжал губы. Он и правда ожидал, что Небеса будут пристально следить за любым интимным контактом между ангелами и человечеством после того случая в Месопотамии. И действительно, он ведь и сам сомневался, что был, хм, производящим, когда _делал усилие_ для Кроули... Он просто предположил, что, должно быть, где-то напортачил, и принял последствия этого. Но если это не так, то что же тогда остается?

Кроули, который, как всегда, немного опередил его, сказал: 

— Зато я совершенно уверен, что не соответствую стандарту Непорочного Зачатия.

— О, — сказал Азирафаэль, и тут ему в голову пришла одна мысль. — Об этом я ничего не знаю. Я полагаю, что технически все ангелы были «зачаты» без греха.

— Технически этот ребенок — результат того, что вы... испачкали друг друга своими слюнными эссенциями, — сказал Гавриил, скривившись от отвращения. — Строго говоря, это считается божественным зачатием. Значит, ребенок принадлежит небесам.

— Этот ребенок из породы демонов, — настаивала Вельзевул, явно не желая отпускать эту мысль. — Это законная собственность легионеров проклятых.

— Подожди, — снова заговорил Кроули, его голос звучал немного выше обычного. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я забеременел от поцелуев?

— Так и есть, приятель! — Гавриил поднял руки, очевидно достигнув какого-то предела своей выносливости. — Ладно, я ухожу. Они только сказали, что мне нужно зайти и доставить вам весть, и я это сделал. Биз, у нас все еще есть планы на завтра?

— Подавись ими, дрочекрыл! — фыркнула Вельзевул.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Азирафаэль, как только оба бывших начальника отправились в свои офисы, отчего у него и Кроули зазвенело в ушах. — К сожалению, я уверен, что это не последний их визит.

— Кроме шуток. — Кроули наконец отложил томик Кирхера в сторону на ночной столик и скользнул туда, сердито уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Азирафаэля. — Я думаю, что они явятся сюда с очередным оповещением в июле.

— Откуда такая точность? — спросил Азирафаэль, наслаждаясь теплом, прижатым к его спине. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по волосам своего демона. — Не хочешь показать ход своих мыслей?

— Да все очень просто. Они сказали — ребенок, единственное число. Учитывая, что прошло уже три месяца, а я только начинаю испытывать трудности с тем, чтобы влезть в брюки, я бы сказал, что это должно пойти на полную девятку.

— Человеческий ребенок, — задумчиво произнес Азирафаэль. Возможно, им все-таки понадобится больше места для детской.

— Ну, гуманоид. Я бы не удивился, если бы он все же получился с некоторыми чешуйчатыми частями. Зачатие через поцелуи, — добавил Кроули, качая головой. — Все эти столетия выдумывал дурацкие мифы о беременности, чтобы напугать подростков, и вот как это по мне долбануло.

Азирафаэль выдавил из себя смутную улыбку. По правде говоря, он бы с удовольствием вернулся к тем поцелуям, которыми они занимались до того, как их так грубо прервали, но настроение было явно испорчено. Слова Гавриила застряли у него под кожей, как щепки, и каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль пытался их вытащить, они впивались все глубже.

— Эй, — резко сказал Кроули, словно почувствовав, что что-то не так. Он скользнул к Азирафаэлю на колени с плавностью, которая была бы невозможна при человеческом позвоночнике, обхватив руками шею своего возлюбленного. — Для протокола, твой старый босс? Ну и придурок же он!

Хихиканье Азирафаэля больше походило на вздох. 

— Ты упоминал.

— Все, что он сказал, не имеет никакого значения, слышишь, ангел?

— Это мало что меняет, — сказал Азирафаэль, но он понял, что Кроули имел в виду. Ребенок все еще принадлежал ему, даже если это было сделано божественными средствами, а не обычными. Но было ясно, что Ад и Рай не захотят смотреть на дело таким образом. Вельзевул даже назвала ребенка «собственностью Ада». От этого Азирафаэлю захотелось содрогнуться, а если не получится, то просто держаться за Кроули как можно крепче, пока ему это позволено.

— Давай примем ванну, — предложил он вместо этого. Когда он не распаковывал библиотеку, то читал много литературы о том, каково быть родителем в первый раз, и там много говорилось о важности сближения с супругом, особенно после напряженного дня. А сегодня день уж точно выдался напряженным. — Хочешь, я отнесу тебя?

Кроули нахмурился, хотя румянец на его щеках говорил совсем о другом. Честно говоря, они оба были настолько бестолковы и неопытны во всем этом деле привязанности, что было даже удивительно, как они набрались смелости добраться так далеко.

— Я ведь могу идти пешком, — сказал Кроули неуверенно. — Я даже немного не ковыляю.

— Но это же весело, — возразил Азирафаэль. — А я, помнится, пренебрег своей прямой обязанностью перенести тебя через порог, когда мы только въехали.

— Из-за огромной паутины, закрывающей вход.

— И все же... 

Кроули хмыкнул. Ангел воспринял это как согласие и наклонил голову, чтобы вовлечь его в легкий, не угрожающий реальности поцелуй.

Когда-нибудь (и довольно скоро) им придется считаться со всей тяжестью сказанного Гавриилом и Вельзевул, но только не сегодня вечером. Прямо сейчас были только они и их выбор — тот самый, который они не должны были делать. И который они все-таки сделали. Потому что только они и они одни и могли его сделать. И этот факт, вероятно, пугал Небеса и Ад гораздо больше, чем их маленький гамбит адского огня и святой воды.

Во всяком случае, они оба знали, что их выбор действительно важен.

КОНЕЦ

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:  
Исповедь: вышеизложенное должно было стать коротким эпилогом, но как только я опубликовал первую главу, мой мозг был таков: «наешь, что было бы ужасно? Если бы появился Гавриил», — и таким образом это стало полной второй главой. Надеюсь, вам понравилось.


End file.
